Reaching You
by viLamperouge
Summary: After Wolfram's funeral, his body went missing. Enemy arises. / Sequel of The Last Will.


**Disclaimer :** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND KKM

 **AN :** OOCness, maybe?

 _The sequel of The Last Will_

 **Reaching You**

It had been a week when they buried Wolfram.

It had been a week when the noise in the castle was replaced by gloomy noise.

It had been a week when the people in the castle were doing their usual work but their entertainment - when Wolfram was always chasing Yuuri - was gone.

It had been a week when Gwendal appeared to have more wrinkles.

It had been a week when Conrad was slowly becoming like Gwendal.

It had been a week when Cecilie was crying hard over his youngest son.

It had been a week when Greta was always asking for her other father with a teary voice.

It had been a week when Yuuri's smile was not reaching his eyes.

The king of Shin Makoku wished that everything was a nightmare, but the problem was that he was awake and witnessing the whole truth. When he found out that Wolfram's heart stopped because his maryoku was already very weak which resulted a cardiac arrest, he was not believing it after what happened in the royal chamber. He knew that he just saw Wolfram in front of his eyes before Conrad told him that Wolfram passed away. They even shared a kiss! He told his family about it after reading the letter that he just saw Wolfram that time but they gave him a sad look. He knew that they were not sympathizing him and he understood their feelings after losing someone who they loved.

After the funeral, Yuuri remembered when they buried the coffin in the royal cemetery. He was restraining himself to grab Wolfram's body from the coffin and run for it, but he just held Greta tight who was crying. It was giving him pain to watch the whole thing process in the funeral. He wanted to hide in a hole and forget everything but he just could not. Wolfram was always there for him - always beside him. Everywhere, though. In missions, diplomatic meetings in other countries, going to towns, bed and baths. Everywhere where he go, he could see a vision of Wolfram beside him and he could hear Wolfram calling him a wimp and cheater. And that was making him sob and had to go back to the chamber or washroom to calm down, though it was not enough.

Three days after the funeral, it was still the same. The difference was that Yuuri was having a dream about Wolfram and nothing else. And he wished not to wake up. In his dreams, he can see a healthy Wolfram just standing in a meadow and staring above the clouds. He wanted to reach him but when he was about to do that, his eyes would snap open and can see his hands lifted and clenched. That was when he was going to hug Wolfram's negligee that was lying all the time in the bed and smell it, but the scent of Wolfram was fading. He did not want to think that Wolfram was gone. It was hurting him like the others. And the only solution in his pain was to sleep and dream about Wolfram again.

Yuuri was always having a dream about Wolfram whenever he fall asleep. When the second time he had a dream about Wolfram, he can see Wolfram picking flowers and making flower crowns like Greta always do. The next day, Yuuri asked Greta to do flower crowns and they together visit Wolfram's grave and placed the flower crown on the top. Greta told a story about the current status of the castle and how she missed Wolfram very much, then she told a story about his brothers and Cecilie. Yuuri just listened to his daughter to do the story as he stared at the Wolfram's name. And for the moment, he felt a cold rushed in his hands. That was when Yuuri started to talk and eventually, sobbed.

The last dream Yuuri had was that Wolfram finally talk and he heard his voice which he almost forgot how Wolfram's voice sounded. There was a part of him that happy and sad. He heard Wolfram talk about something randomly like Wolfram was really talking to him about something. And when he was going to response, he just found himself mute. And then, he was awoke by the sound of Gunter for the breakfast. He still remembered what was the last words that Wolfram said in his dream. It was somewhat made Yuuri smile a little.

 _I'm always beside you, don't forget that._

When they had breakfast, it was quiet. Until Yuuri started to talk about the dreams he was having about Wolfram. Murata who joined them for breakfast listened to Yuuri even though he knew that dreaming someone you miss and love was normal. They just let him talk about it because they knew that at least, it will lessen the heavy in their king's shoulder when he talk about something important for him. Of course, it was important too to them. And when Yuuri finished his story, Cecilie talked also about having a dream about his youngest son and it was the same for his brothers. Greta told about them then that Wolfram was singing to her in her dreams. Yuuri could not be more relieve to know that they were also having a dream about his beloved.

"Daddy," Greta said when Yuuri tucked her in her bed that night. "In my dreams, Papa Wolfram told me not to be sad because he doesn't like it."

Yuuri looked at her without saying anything and smiled.

"And he also said that your smile is not reaching your eyes anymore. He is also lonely about it." Greta said.

That night, Yuuri felt depressed. He wanted to sleep so he could dream about Wolfram. But few hours had passed, he was only staring at the ceiling of the four-poster bed whilst clutching the negligee of Wolfram. He looked at his side to see the other side of the bed vacant. Tears escaped from his eyes as he thought about Wolfram sleeping beside him and he saw the vision of Wolfram with a smug look when he told Wolfram about the wedding. It was his promise, though. But it got broken by a stupid illness. Stupid. Stupid. He was really a wimp for crying and he knew that Wolfram will not like it when he was crying. He just wished Wolfram to return beside him. He wanted to reach him, but even in his dreams - he could not reach him.

When he fell asleep, his dream about Wolfram was odd. On what Yuuri saw, Wolfram was wearing an anxious expression - a mixture of fear too. He tried to ask him but ended up awoke when Conrad shook him and noticed that it was already morning. Yuuri frowned at him but Conrad just told him to change so they could go at Gwendal's office. And when Yuuri was at the office, he was greeted by the expression Wolfram had in his dream. It was worrying him. And Anissina and Murata was there too.

"Is there a problem?" Yuuri asked. His voice was low.

Cecilie looked at him as she was chewing her bottom lip and said, "I need you to calm down first, Your Majesty."

Gunter took a deep breath and faced Yuuri with a fear. "You see, Wolfram's body was said to be missing."

Yuuri stared at the two brothers if it was true but his thought was confirm when he saw the look. His body began to tremble in anxiety as he muttered something under his breath. No, he did not want to believe them. The last thing he witnessed was Wolfram's body was safe inside the coffin. What if they stole also the ring that he put the night Wolfram died? He was hyperventilating. Then, he screamed. He screamed and screamed until he could not, but he was not calming down. Murata tried to calm him but failed. They could not do anything to Yuuri. Cecilie was also sobbing quietly, whispering his son's name.

" **Find those culprits who stole my beloved's body! I don't care how it takes!** " Yuuri commanded. " **Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter do the search! Murata, help them also!** " They were taken aback at the sudden rage of their king. It was very unlikely of Yuuri. But they did because that was how it was supposed to be, even though Yuuri will not command it. And because they still loved Wolfram.

Each day passing by, Yuuri was restless when there was still no news about the missing body of Wolfram. They told him to rest and assured him that they will find the body eventually, but he was not convinced unless the body was in front of him. Even Greta cannot do anything to cheer his daddy up. And he felt bad for doing that to his daughter and he can just imagine Wolfram scolding him for not taking care their daughter.

So, Yuuri spent his day with Greta the other day as he smiled for him and her. For Wolfram and Greta. And it was difficult for him for not thinking Wolfram. He can just imagine him sitting with them under the tree whilst spending the whole day without problems. And he felt selfish for thinking about that, instead of spending a time with Greta.

"There is still no news, Your Majesty." Conrad answered after Yuuri asked about the search.

Yuuri didn't bother this time for correcting Conrad; he just stared at him with dull eyes. "Dammnit." he muttered.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." Conrad said. As he waited for a responsed, a loud explosion was heard. Yuuri and Conrad looked at each other before they ran into the scene. It was not an explosion like those failed inventions of Anissina.

They saw everyone running at the courtyard. Conrad asked some what happened, but they all just shrugged their shoulders. Before them were at least ten persons in a white cloak. Their hoods were down and they all have dark reddish hair and eyes. But what most caught their attention was the other person who was carrying someone. And that someone was Wolfram.

"Who are you?!" Gwendal shouted. "Why are you carrying his body?!"

And the one who was carrying Wolfram must be the leader and said, "Because he is ours now." His voice was cold and dull.

"He is never yours!" Gwendal responsed.

"Are you sure? He is like us."

"You're all living dead, right?" Murata suddenly said.

The person in cloak looked at him and his lips twisted in a thin smile. "Ah, Great Sage. How wonderful to meet you. I'm Archard."

Murata looked at them emotionless and said, "You're not trying to ressurect him, are you?"

Yuuri who was listening the whole time had enough. He did not know what to do. Wolfram was there yet lifeless. He wanted to reach for him again - keep him in his arms than seeing the person called Archard carrying his beloved in his arms. And trying to rise him from the dead. He knew that Wolfram would not want that. Then, he remember about his dream. Wolfram was anxious all the time and this must be it. Wolfram knew that this will happen and he was trying to tell Yuuri about it.

"Indeed, Great Sage. This being is perfect to be our leader." Archard said, dreamily.

"For what?" Murata asked.

"To kill the maou." he simply stated. Everyone gasped at the answer of Archard. "Though, we already did the ritual and we are just waiting for this being to wake up."

Then, a dark violet light appeared in Wolfram's body. And slowly, Wolfram's body was standing up on the ground. They could not just believe what they were seeing. Wolfram was standing before them. He looked so healthy like how he was before he passed away, but his eyes were lifeless, cold and merciless.

"Wolfram..." Yuuri whispered and lifted his arm to reach for him, but in like less than three seconds the young king was on the ground. Wolfram was hovering him.

Suddenly, Wolfram was being hugged by Yuuri who was laughing manically. They just watched them whilst having the feeling of goosebumps in their skins. It was frightening. Mad. No one dared to step forward towards them. Even the enemy did not flinch. But the one thing they knew was that something will happen not good. And the next thing happened, Yuuri was coughing up blood. Wolfram scrambled to his feet and looked at Yuuri like nothing. There was a dagger that thrusted on his chest. But Yuuri did not scream in pain because would he be with Wolfram if he died? Would he finally reached him?

The young king did not know the answer, but his eyesight was turned into black.

"Your Majesty!"

"Your Majesty!"

"Daddy Yuuri!"

Yuuri fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He looked at his side to see Gunter and Greta. They were smiling. But Yuuri did not care. The first thing inserted in his mind was that he did not reach Wolfram yet again.

"Wolfram..."

"Daddy Yuuri." Greta grinned. Why was she grinning?

"Wolfram."

"Yes, Daddy Yuuri."

"Wolfram."

"...Is awake. He's not in coma, anymore"

Yuuri bolted upright. Did he just hear something good? It has to be because... "Come on, daddy. Papa is waiting." Greta said and grabbed Yuuri's hand as they dashed to Wolfram's room.

Explanation about the situation right now can be hear later. This time Yuuri will definetely reach Wolfram whether it was a dream or not. And it was because he loved Wolfram.

Fin

 **It's complete guys! :) Thank you for reading Please review. Pleaaaase.**

 **And I have one shot stories soon-to-be-posted. You can see the titles and sypnosis in my profile. So, which one shot should I post next? You can tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
